


Ganado Springs

by Scarlet_Doll_13



Series: Ganado Springs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Doll_13/pseuds/Scarlet_Doll_13
Summary: The town of Ganado Springs.Fictional town belonging to my Lacuna fanfic. There's the layout/town plan and a list of where people work.





	Ganado Springs

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions I am more than happy to ask. :D

Town Layout -<https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1W0h77rUs5AcY09oNMKO2YP9IWSqRVx0s1xNaNnp_vYU/edit?usp=sharing>

 

 

Workers.

**Number**

| 

**Building**

| 

**Workers**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**1**

| 

Forge - Blacksmith

| 

Tony Stark, Harold "Happy" Hogan.  
  
**2**

| 

Merchant

| 

Luke Cage, Jessica Jones  
  
**3**

| 

Farming Supplies

| 

Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot.    
  
**4**

| 

Lumber

| 

Thor, Heimdall.  
  
**5**

| 

General Store

| 

Scott Lang, Hope van Dyne, Luis - Helper  
  
**6**

| 

Station

| 

Mr Stanley    
  
**7**

| 

Post & Telegram Office

| 

Ian Boothby  
  
**8**

| 

Carpenter

| 

Loki, Peter Parker - Apprentice  
  
**9**

| 

Coach Stop

| 

Logan/Wolverine  
  
**10**

| 

Saloon

| 

Natasha Romanoff    
  
**11**

| 

Clothing Store & Tailor

| 

Ben & May Parker, Wanda Maximoff - Apprentice  
  
**12**

| 

Bathhouse

| 

Sharon Carter  
  
**13**

| 

Laundry

| 

Melinda May  
  
**14**

| 

Bakery

| 

Angie Martinelli  
  
**15**

| 

Barber

| 

James Rhodes/Rhodey    
  
**16**

| 

Restaurant

| 

Maria Hill  
  
**17**

| 

Mine & Assay Office

| 

Erik Selvig, Leo Fitz (Engineer), Jemma Simmons(Chemist)  
  
**18**

| 

Guns & Ammo

| 

Wade Wilson    
  
**19**

| 

Boarding House

| 

Edwin & Ana Jarvis  
  
**20**

| 

Bank

| 

Danny Rand  
  
**21**

| 

Sheriff & Jail

| 

Phil Coulson (Sheriff) Daniel Sousa, Jack Thompson, (Deputy Sheriffs) Frank Castle (Executioner)  
  
**22**

| 

Town Hall / Mayor Office

| 

Town Council - Pepper Pots, Carol Danvers, Peggy Carter, Karen Page  
  
**23**

| 

Courthouse

| 

Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson  
  
**24**

| 

Doctor’s Office

| 

Dr Bruce Banner, Dr Ada Ross, Dr Stephen Strange. Helen Cho, Claire Temple - Nurse  
  
**25**

| 

Undertaker

| 

Mr & Mrs Maximoff  
  
**26**

| 

School

| 

Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis  
  
**27**

| 

Church

| 

Nicholas Fury  
  
**28**

| 

Barton Ranch

| 

Clint Barton, Laura Barton & Children. Pietro Maximoff - Apprentice  
  
**29**

| 

Black Oak Ranch

| 

Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & The Howling Commandos.


End file.
